Net Navi Siblings
by megamansonicfan105
Summary: Brothers are brothers and sisters are sisters. The bonds that keep family close are the same no matter where you are, who you are or even if your a powerful Net Navi known as Forte. Based off of comic by Taleea on deviantART.
1. The Siblings

Bass; created to protect the main source of all Net Navis. Though many thought he worked alone-turns out he didn't. For when he was created, he was created with another Net Navi-a female one, almost alike to Bass; in some ways that is. Bass was a constant fighter; the young female Net Navi was the reason for that because she was always too scared to fight-unless she had to. Bass was constantly fighting off any and everyone that he thought could harm the young Net Navi. The reason he was so protective over her, because he and the young Net Navi were brother and sister; or at least that's what their creator; Dr. Cossack told them. Since the two were created from the same software and wore the same armor, they were almost like twins. Only the female Net Navi was supposedly younger than Bass. They always stuck together and almost always fought together. The young Net Navi was named Haley, after one of Dr. Cossack's nieces. The reason he called her that was because his niece; Haley Chowaki, and had much in common; he practically based the young Net Navi after her. But since he knew the young Net Navi would be scared without a friend, he had made sure that Bass would be her older brother. And it had worked-the two finally realized that they were brother and sister. Though everyday it seemed a pointless burden, Bass had taught Haley how to stand up for herself and fight. Though young Haley may not have been able to fully stand up for herself, she was still able to fight along her brother's side. She stayed with him through everything. And when she thought things couldn't get any better-took a turn for the worst.

It all started; actually, close to when everything began. It was late one night and Bass was having one of his tempers again; he gathered energy in his hands. Haley kept her distance, there's no stopping her brother when he's pissed like he was this night. "Brother, you're being childish!" Haley yells so Bass could hear over the whining of the energy gathering in his hands. "Childish? Maybe; but I've had it in here. This is enough!" Bass yells, slamming the energy with both hands, but nothing happened. "See brother, you do that almost every day. Nothing's changed but that you didn't collapse this time. For once would you just sit down and calm down?" Haley says, sitting on the ground and looking as energy beings passed by the cage the two were in. Bass didn't say anything, he just sat down, tired as hell from his useless attack. "I don't know why you even try brother. No matter what you do, we'll still be stuck inside this cage unless you can learn to follow the rules like I do. I'm only stuck in here with you because Dr. Cossack says it's best for my own protection." Haley says, watching as a red energy being passes by. "Well Haley, we may share the same creator, but we don't share the same way of life. You follow rules; I don't, shame on me." Bass says. Haley shook her head and looked over at Bass. "I'm telling you brother, one of these days your ignorance is gonna get you killed, and me probably." Haley says. "Yeah, that's what they all say." Bass says. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn ya." Haley says.

Meanwhile in Dr. Shiokawa's office: "What? Are you out of your mind? You got to be kiddin' me? Shiokawa-san! Do you have any idea how often my people had to reboot your system in the last four weeks? And now you want a stable connection with the Alpha-system?!" Matsuro Ida; head chief of NetTech, says in rage to Dr. Shiokawa, who was sitting at his desk. "There!" Matsuro says, slamming his clipboard down on Shiokawa's desk. "These are the results from the test last night. A complete failure!!" Matsuro yells. "And this is not the fault of Cossack's Net Navis, Bass and Haley. It's your program!" Matsuro finishes. Dr. Shiokawa looks over the report. "Hmm-Are you really sure that Bass could not have done something to manipulate the test somehow? I mean, I know Haley couldn't do much; she's too young and unskilled to do this kinda damage to the test. Plus, she's the most well behaved and cooperative of the two. But Bass-he's not exactly tame, you know? I mean, by looking at a result like this." Dr. Shiokawa says. He puts the report down and folds his hands; his elbows on the desk. "Bass is dangerous, though; he does not care 'bout rules. If it keeps up, he could possibly endanger his sister too; maybe even influence her to be the same as him, and hell if we need a second Bass. I think it's time that he learned a little lesson-with a 'chain' which is unbreakable, even for him." Dr. Shiokawa says, closing one eye while looking at Matsuro with the other. Matsuro let out a shocked gasp. "Don't worry, I have the permission. It's a joined decision of all scientists of Sci-labs. Take it as-a test-for both of them." Shiokawa says smiling.

Meanwhile; in Cyberspace, all was quiet as the two Net Navi siblings watch energy beings pass by their cage. Both were sitting down, propped up on their arms, back to back. "Man; for once, this is actually relaxing-without your yelling of course." Haley says. "Don't be that way sis; you should be used to it by now." Bass says, looking over his shoulder at Haley. "Yeah, I should, but I'm not." Haley says. Suddenly a white screen appears inside the cage, in front of Haley, a voice coming from it. "Bass-Haley, can you read me?" The voice says. "Yeah, we read ya loud and clear Dr. Shiokawa." Haley says, seeing Shiokawa appear on the screen. "Good to hear that Haley, now listen up you two, we want you to test a new high-security program in order to stabilize the Alpha-system. This program will help us to do it. But it's still in prototype-state and we do not want any glitches in it." Shiokawa says. "Sounds dangerous," Haley says. "So what? Your system-it wasn't stable from the start. What's the difference is there's a glitch more or not? So what's the big deal?" Bass says. "Gnaa-this Navi is making me-" Shiokawa says. "Have a headache? Break a sweat? Lose your temper? You can stop me when I get there-but brother does have a point Dr. Shiokawa. Your Alpha-system had glitches to begin with. What would be the difference if there was one in this high security program or not?" Haley says. "Haley, don't irritate Shiokawa." Dr. chowaki says. "Sorry," Haley says. "And Bass-you really should cooperate, for both your own sakes." Dr. Chowaki says. "Well, Haley seems to be the only one who I have no problems with. But you Bass, if only you would do; only one single time, what you are told to, it would help you to polish up your image, you know? Many scientists don't think that you are that trustful anymore. So please forget about your ego and do the test." Shiokawa says. "He's got a point brother." Haley says, turning her head to her brother. "Yeah, as I would believe him," Bass says. "Hmm-even though it is not my job to judge your actions, Bass-I'll take this as a clear _Yes, sir_!" Shiokawa says. Haley tries to hide a giggle and the screen went white and Bass stood and turned to it. "Hey!!! Who the hell said anything about a 'yes'?!?! Shiokawa!" Bass yells. "Brother, quiet down. He can't hear you anymore." Haley says; standing and turning to face her brother, her arms crossed. "But still, I-" Bass says. "_Brother,_" Haley says in her annoyed tone. "Sorry sis," Bass says, knowing that he'd never win over his own lil' sister. "It's okay bro, I mean, it's only a test. What could happen?" Haley says.

Meanwhile, in the lab; "Well-that is it. Shiokawa-san-I hope you know the consequences-the committee wouldn't like it, if you force Bass and Haley to do it." Dr. Chowaki says, taking the disk from the computer's hard drive as its ejected. "Please, don't worry, Chowaki-san. You know, I would never dare to put our system in a danger. And, of course, never ever with the help of one of your precious programs you made especially for us. Thank you very much!" Shiokawa says, taking the disk from Chowaki. Chowaki turns and walks out of the room. "Oh please, give me a break!" Chowaki says as she turns to walk away. "If Dr. Cossack would allow it; you would be the first who'd likely delete Bass and Haley personally!" Chowaki says as she walks out the door.

Back in Cyberspace; the two Navis sit patiently; back to back, as a guard Navi approaches to deliver the security program. He stops at the side of the cage. "You are causing more trouble for both of you than you're worth of it, Bass, you know? Small wonder that they would not let you out so soon-Don't you think it might be a good time to give up and cooperate?" The guard Navi says. "Are you stupid or what?! I won't do it and that's that. And I will not change my mind." Bass says. "Oh brother," Haley says, rolling her eyes. "Hmm-that's so typical for you, but I don't get why you're that way." The guard Navi says. "Join the club buddy Navi." Haley says, propping her head up on her knee with her arm, elbow to knee. "I never saw you two as so special Navis at all and I still don't do so. Powerful you two are, but one's too arrogant and the other's a weakling." The guard Navi says. Haley growled a bit, just because she was nervous in fights, didn't mean she was weak. "Anyway-take a look at this" The guard Navi says, holding out a small glowing energy orb. "Whoa-is that-" Haley asks, standing up and walking over to take a closer look. "Yep, this is the new program. It looks tiny and weak, but it is holding way enough power for Alpha." The guard Navi says. "Wow, amazing-and it looks so cute." Haley says. Bass stands up and turns to the two. "Tiny?! You gotta be kidding me. It's pathetic!" Bass says. "_Brother,_" Haley says in her annoyed tone/whining tone, turning her head to her brother. "Be careful and choose your words wisely, Bass. This program has the power to make Navis like you and Haley the trash you called us! Do as you are told to, but if you still refuse-you'll **both** be forced to do it." The guard Navi says. The program started to glow brightly; Haley jumps back in fear of what it could do. A blast comes from the program, straight at Haley. Bass charges in front of her and blocks the blast.


	2. Tragedy Strikes

Bass just stood there for a second until he hacks up blood, making him fall back onto the cage floor. "Brother!" Haley yells, getting down on her knees beside her brother. "My, my, that's gotta be painful, all right. But the results of the effects are very promising. I think the committee will be pleased-finally a program with great results." The guard Navi says. Haley cradles her brother in her arms, letting his head rest against her shoulder. "What was that thing-a virus?!" Haley yells, tears in her eyes. "Actually, it's meant to _destroy_ viruses, but as you can see, the effect is the same when using it on a Net Navi. It's not such a beautiful thing to look at though." The guard Navi says. The cage side lifts up to let him in and then goes back down. "Anyway-first your body is hit by total paralysise and then you'll be painfully destroyed due to a slow deletion. This 'tamer' deletes you bit by bit, so even you two cannot survive its effect! And you know the best part? Dr. Cossack is not having the smallest clue about this!" The guard Navi says. "What-he doesn't know?! But why?! Why would you do this to us? We never did anything wrong." Haley says, tears almost bursting out of her eyes. "Because Haley-your deletions were an order." The guard Navi says.

Back at Sci-labs: "What a program! Those values are awesome and they haven't even stabilized yet. But even if they already had, this is the jackpot! Every virus will be without the smallest chance against it! Bass's vitality has reached the critical stage, but we can't change that anymore. Guess he will learn his lesson. Too bad about his sister though, guess she'll have to go next. But since we have the permission, we don't need to regret anything." Shiokawa says. "We're getting _three_ birds with one stone, wouldn't you agree Miss Cho-" Shiokawa turns to see an empty chair beside him. "Chowaki-san...? Where are you?!" Shiokawa says. Chowaki had charged out of the room and was taking off down the hall. _How is that possible?! I never gave Shiokawa a version that was actually functional. How did he…? Damn it! No time for this now. Bass…Haley…you two are special. And now see what happened-but do they listen? No. Ironic...what he did...was it that bad to take your lives as punishment? And the reason? Resentment it is. But I- _Chowaki stops and enters a room with a strange machine in the middle of it. _...will not allow anything like it, even if it means to break every single rule of this damn committee, I have to help them!_ Chowaki enters the room, closing the door behind her.

In Cyberspace; the situation on hand was getting worse for Haley. With her brother coughing up blood like a fountain, it was only a matter of time before she lost him. She told him to hold on but she knew it was no use. She was scared, especially since she was defenseless against the approaching guard Navi, one way or another, they would both die here. "Geez...! I really don't want to swap places with you now, Bass. Hmm well-I think it doesn't matter anymore. You are finished, Bass, no matter what! But don't worry; your sister will be joining you soon as I'm done with you. " The guard Navi says, approaching the two. Bass grew limp in Haley's arms; she quickly looks down and sees he's fallen asleep. "Hmm-fallen asleep huh? Tell you something you two: it would have been another situation if both of you had tried to come along, but this way, I enjoyed doing it!" The guard Navi says. Haley sets her sleeping brother down on the floor and stands up, turning to the guard Navi; a grim look on her face. "You're a sick Navi, ya know that! I would've been enough if I went along, brother is too independent, he was trying to protect both of us! He protected me and now he's dying for it! You are all just sick bastards!" Haley yells in anger; hot tears streaming down her face. "My-you've become bold Haley, much like your brother, I'll give you that. But I suggest moving to the side." The guard Navi says, shoving Haley to the side. She falls to the floor, almost stunned by the fall. She struggles to her feet as the guard Navi approaches her sleeping brother. "You are a tough one Bass, unlike you're sister. We thought she'd be the first to go and then you, but things didn't work out that way." The guard Navi says. Haley was shocked. _W-what? The program was aimed at me? But I've been cooperating since day one, why would they want to delete me first?_ "The program will still need some hours to end it for you. Therefore, and to make it quick-" The guard Navi says, charging an energy orb in his hand as Haley finally gets on her feet. "I'll finish you off!!!" The guard Navi yells. Haley charges in front of her brother, shielding him from the incoming attack. "You kill him, you kill me too!" Haley says. "That's no problem with me! That means this'll take less time!" The guard Navi says, his charged orb attack coming down on the two.

Suddenly a flash of white light comes between the two. Haley; thinking it was the attack, holds her arms up to block the light and the attack. The guard Navi thought it was one of Haley's tricks and keeps going with the attack. Haley peeks between her arms and sees a figure in the light, as did the guard Navi; both went wide-eyed in shock as they saw who it was. The guard Navi stopped his attack. "You?!?! B-but-how is that possible?! Nobody told me-! I had clear orders-what are you doing here? I don't understand-" The guard Navi stutters as the light fades. Haley let her arms drop, seeing who it was. The person walks past Haley and crouches to check on Bass. Haley turns and walks up beside her, crouching down as well. "Chowaki-san! What are you doing?! Bass's deletion was an order!!!" The guard Navi yells. "Just to make things clear, but didn't you know-" Chowaki holds up her hand and a white light starts to form around her and the Navi siblings. "-that your 'orders' are meant only for you, but not for me!" Chowaki says. The white light surrounds the three and they disappear. The guard Navi is left standing there. "This is horrible!!! I-I can start digging my own grave now! **I'm done for!!!**" The guard Navi says.

The three end up in a small room, which was quite odd to Haley. "Dr. Chowaki-where are we?" Haley asks, looking over at Chowaki; Bass was in Chowaki's arms. "Haley, this is Earth. But I'll explain everything once we get Bass some help." Chowaki says. "Right," Haley says. The two sneak out of the room with Bass in Chowaki's arms still, and sneak down the empty hall to Chowaki's lab. Chowaki sets Bass down on the floor. "Watch over him, I have to call up my uncle." Chowaki says. "Of course," Haley says. She crouches by her brother's side as Chowaki picks up the phone and dials. "Hello? Uncle Mikhail? Sorry for calling this late, but it's kinda urgent." Chowaki says. Haley hears a voice from the other end of the phone, smiling because she recognized the voice-it was Dr. Cossack. "Hello dear! How are you? Oh, before you start-I have heard about your work and I must say-you are making me so proud of you, Leia." Dr. Cossack says. "My work is the reason for my call. Shiokawa stole my original. The disk I gave him was a fake. He wanted a strong Anti-virus program, so I told him about the 'tamer-program'. He wanted a test version and I gave him one totally unable to be executed yet. But-what he used today wasn't the unfinished fake-version he got from me yesterday. Bass-he's-!" Chowaki paused.

Haley's fear that she had before grew. If he was dying with no way to save him-who knows what would go wrong. Chowaki put her hand over the end of the phone. "Haley, take your brother into the next room and set him on the bed. I'll join you two in a second." Chowaki says. "Yes Ma'am," Haley says. Haley picks up Bass and carries him into the next room. She sets him down on the bed. "Brother-I know you can pull through this-you have to." Haley says; her eyes full of sorrow. She lays her hand on Bass's, squeezing it slightly. _Please brother, you have to pull through this. I know you're strong enough to. You can't die, not now._ Chowaki enters the room; Haley could hear Dr. Cossack again. "Oh my god-I did psycho-transmissions; but still, I never thought it would also work the other way around. But even worse: what you did is illegal. Navis are suppose to stay inside the net." Dr. Cossack says. Haley guessed she explained the whole, pulling-her-and-her-brother-out-of-cyberspace thing. She knew Navis weren't allowed to exit the Net, but she never would've thought it was illegal. "There was only this way and you know it. If I had left him where he was, his data would've been deleted already. And I couldn't leave Haley in there alone; you and I both know she's not ready to fight yet. There was a guard Navi there and he could've deleted her in a matter of seconds." Chowaki says. Haley knew she was weak, but not _that_ weak. "You're right. Still, I hope nobody noticed it and things can be covered up somehow." Dr. Cossack says. "Covered up?! Sorry uncle, but I don't think so, not after the guard Navi saw me. Therefore I hoped you could do something. But-every bit of what I did was worth it. Bass is a troublemaker, all right, but he's special." Chowaki says.

"Yes-both he and Haley are. They're the first, if not, the only ones of their kind. I just hoped the others would see that as well. I hope things will change soon-" Dr, Cossack says. "Please, forget this now uncle. I cannot stop the tamers effect from here. Bass's vitality is reaching the breaking point. I'll have to inject him with a high-concentrate recovery data." Chowaki says, opening a case and pulling out a weird, gun-like objet and a vial of recovery data. Haley winced slightly at the sight of the gun-like object. "It isn't without risk because it's still untested, but at least I know that I tried everything possible. I don't have to ask myself the question of 'What if I had...?' then." Chowaki finishes as she puts the vial in the gun-like object. "'What if?'-That's the way I do not want to go on my life with." Chowaki says. "I won't regret, if I know I tried everything." Chowaki says. "Of course, just try to keep the tamer down until I get up there." Dr. Cossack says. "Of course," Chowaki says. She hangs up the phone and sets it down on the table behind her, then turns back to Bass. "Bass-hold on a little bit more. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm the niece of your creator, Leia." Chowaki says. _Leia? Of course, I remember Dr. Cossack telling me about her. I just can't believe this is her._ Haley thinks to herself. "You wanted to meet me, so let's give it a try." Leia says. Haley closes her eyes and looks away, hearing the _TSCHAK!_ of the shot. She opens her eyes and look over at the two, seeing Leia set the gun-like object down beside her. "I-Is brother gonna be okay Dr. Chowaki?" Haley asks. "I'm not sure Haley, we'll just have to wait and see." Leia says.


End file.
